User blog:Angkasa-X/Punai
Rockets by Angkasa-X *'Punai Rockets in use:' #Punai 9 (LM 1stage + Tug Heavy) #Punai 9+ (LM 1stage + Tug Heavy + Booster) #Punai X2 (LM 1stage + Tug Heavy + Small Tug + Booster) *'Siakap Rockets in use:' #Siakap X1 (Saturn V 1stage + N1 BlockB + Medium Tug ) #Siakap X2 (Saturn V 1stage + N1 BlockB + Medium Tug + Small Tug ) #Siakap X3 (Saturn V 1stage + N1 BlockB + Medium Tug + Tug Heavy + Small Tug) #Siakap X4 (Saturn V 1stage + N1 BlockB + Medium Tug + Tug Heavy + Tug Heavy + Small Tug) Protocol: *Naming: Name) Xn, n = number of payload. *A connector may be used for taller payload. *Fairing size depends on payload size. *Payload is located on each tug . Development Timeline: #'Punai 9' & Punai 9+ transports small payloads during early ages of Angkasa-X #'Siakap X2' first Siakap rocket developed during Kulat construction #'Siakap X1' developed to frequently transport Refuel Silo #'Siakap X3' launched first time for Gendut space ship construction near Kulat #'Siakap X4' launched first time for Semanggi Modules construction at Kulat #'Punai X2 '''first double payload Punai was launched to Construction Zone II '''Punai Rocket Series' Punai 9 & Punai 9+ are rockets used to transport light weight payload. Left: Punai 9 transporting a corridor . Right: Punai 9+ is Punai 9 with booster, adds more trust to the rocket. Punai X2 is a double payload Punai. It is the cheaper alternative for Siakap X2 which also carries double payload. Punai X2 was developed after Sikap X4 development which carries four payloads. Right: Double payloads reaching orbit. Siakap Rocket Series Siakap X1 Siakap X1 was developed after the first double payload rocket, Siakap X2 was launched. It is used to deliver Refuel Silo to space. Siakap X2 Double payload rocket was never possible before Angkasa-X took a sneak peak of a Saturn V rocket built by Centari Spacework which carried two payloads. The first double payload rocket by Angkasa-X was Siakap X2 carried a module and a docking hub for expension of Kulat . It was revolutionary as it leads to a faster payload delivery to space and more rockets with multiple payload was built. Above: First double payload arrived at Kulat launched by Siakap X2, first Angkasa-X's double payload rocket. Right: A typical Siakap X2 during a launch. Siakap X3 Siakap X3 was launched for the first time during the construction of Gendut Space Cruise Ship. The ship requires many docking hub and leads to the invention of Siakap X3 which carries tripple payload. Left: Tripple payload brought by Siakap X3 arrived at Gendut Construction Zone near Kulat Right: A Siakap X3 carrying 3 Large Solar Panels. Connectors and longer side fairing are needed as the payloads are taller. Siakap X4 Siakap X4 is the Angkasa-X most used multi-payload rocket as it deliver more payload to space. It's first appearance was during the construction of Semanggi Modules at Kulat . Left: Quadruple payload performing arrival burn near Semanggi modules construction area at Kulat. Right: Typical Siakap X4 rocket during a launch R&D Angkasa-X's Jet Propeller Laboratory is conducting R&D in more advanced and efficient rockets for advancement in space exploraition such as Siakap X5, Punai X3 and possibilities of new rocket series. Category:Blog posts